


Scarpe In Pelle

by Tomigiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, but probably not, maybe one day I'll upload something that isn't porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomigiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile has Doflamingo in a vulnerable position for once...and Doffy's not going to come out on top this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarpe In Pelle

**Author's Note:**

> More porn. No one is surprised.  
> I accidentally kind of D/s a liiiiittle bit but it's not very noticeable.  
> Uh, have fun (I guess?)

He had slipped up. He had teased a bit too much. He had crossed a line. And now, Doflamingo was getting punished for it.  
"What the fuck, Croc," He protested, trying not to move much. Crocodile had his hook dangerously close to the blonde's neck, the rest of his body caging the man in. Even though Crocodile was the smaller of the two, he knew how to make sure he was placed in the dominant position.  
"You need to be taught a lesson." The words made Doflamingo cackle, but the quick, light press of cold metal cut the sound short. It was well known what damage that hook could do. The shimmering weapon pressed a bit harder against Doflamingo's throat--but not hard enough to do any damage. It was a looming threat at the moment. Cruel, cold, and....surprisingly hot. The blonde tried to swallow down the moan that threatened to escape from him. Crocodile smirked. 

"I think you're learning already." He took a drag of his cigar and blew the smoke into the younger man's face, making him shudder with coughs that he had to hold in--if he choked on the fumes, he'd end up injuring himself on Crocodile's hook hand. What had started out as a singular throb of interest was now becoming a stirring in Doflamingo's loins. Crocodile taking control like this was...well, sexy.  
"What can you do, old man?" He challenged, excitement coursing through his veins as he contemplated Crocodile's possible reactions. Would he actually draw blood? The thought sent another throb of heat straight to his cock. Instead, though, the dark-haired man stood up, leaving Doflamingo splayed on the floor, confused enough to not take his chance to escape. 

"I can teach you a few things, that's for sure. One, I'm not your personal sex toy. Anything I do for you, I /choose/ to do. You have no real influence over me." One of Crocodile's shiny snake-skin shoes found its way onto Doflamingo's crotch, pressing lightly. "Two, you don't own me. I can have sex with whomever else I want to. You can't stop me." The pressure increased slightly, and, to Doflamingo's horror, a whimper slipped out from his lips. Everything paused for a moment. Crocodile cocked an eyebrow. 

"Oh. So you like this?" The older man smirked. "You talk big game, but you just want to be pushed around, don't you?" Doflamingo felt like his face was aflame. Letting Crocodile find something like this out was deadly embarrassing. The man leaned down, blowing more smoke purposefully in the blonde's face. "How about I show you what it's like to be someone's bitch?" 

"Takes one to know one, right?" The shichibukai attempted to quip. The haughtiness in his insult was rendered useless by his gasp of fear and shock as Crocodile's hook moved quickly towards his chest--a ripping sound filled the room as Crocodile used his weapon to tear apart Doflamingo's shirt. The feel of the cold metal against his bare skin made the blonde's blush grow all the brighter as he tried to hold back another whimper and stop his hips from twitching forward. Crocodile smirked, running his hand over the shichibukai's tanned chest, pausing to play with one of the dusky pink nipples. This time, Doflamingo wasn't able to hold back his hips bucking, and he groaned as the movement caused his capris to rub against his erection--after all, he never wore underwear anyway. 

"Take them off," Crocodile commanded, looking smug. Doflamingo tried to look offended at the order, but still wriggled his way out of his brightly colored pants, freeing his erection. The large cock was already leaking plenty of pre-cum, a dead giveaway to how aroused the man was. Crocodile's eyes glinted with wicked ideas as he looked the blonde over. This new knowledge about Doflamingo would definitely come in handy. The shichibukai keened, writhing underneath Crocodile, clearly desperate for more attention. Crocodile smirked, seeming to debate what he should do next. There were plenty of fun options to try out, and they should have plenty of time.......  
"What if I made you beg for it?" Crocodile asked, eyes nearly aglow with delight. He was loving this power that he had over the larger man. "Like my personal little slut." One of his expensive, well-shined shoes went back to Doflamingo's crotch, brushing against the man's erection ever so slightly.

"Fuck--" To the surprise of both men, the blonde's hips jerked forward and he was cumming--all too soon--on Crocodile's well-polished shoe. Doflamingo panted, his face a mixture of shock and not-quite pleasure, the sort of almost-there look that seemed to say he should be close to orgasm, not post. Crocodile held back a laugh at the idea that he had just--rather unintentionally--deprived the blonde of all the pleasure he had been actively seeking from being dominated. At the same time, their eyes both went to Crocodile's shoe, now splattered with Doflamingo's completion. The shichibukai had flushed a charming pink color, which Crocodile thought was perfectly fitting. The blonde was clearly embarrassed to death. Now came the matter of deciding whether to be "kind" enough to leave Doflamingo alone now, or to torment the overstimulated man. Crocodile decided on the former. He noticed that Doflamingo, in his mortification, still hadn't taken his eyes off his foot. He smirked.

"You do know I expect you to clean that for me."


End file.
